


when i’m alone with you

by mechanicalUniverses



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Extended Motifs, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Yearning, existential thoughts, falling asleep together, waking up together, weird tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: In the dark, the angel and the demon lay down beside each other and they search.





	when i’m alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> i got possessed and i wasn’t allowed to do anything else until i finished this. good day

__ In the dark, the angel and the demon lay down beside each other and they search. 

They shall find what they are looking for in the dark comforts of a shared bed. The covers hide the near reality that was utter annihilation of everything they have gently tended to for the span of Earth’s existence. The thought still prowls outside, stalking the exhausted edges of conscience. But it does not exist here, beneath the covers.

They shall find what they are looking for when they first deny themselves the destruction of the innocent space between them. It is nothing but feet of untouched silk sheet, yet it will feel as deep as the unforgiving void through the planet that carries all of their precious nothings soars through. It will feel uncrossable. And it will be, until one of them chances a leap over the abyss with the faith that whatever is on the other side will catch them.

They shall find what they are looking for when one, alone and lost without his lodestar, cannot jump. He cannot bear to risk what will happen if he missteps, if he falls short and goes tumbling down, down, down, forever. Instead, he turns over from where he lays and reaches across that chasm. He cannot move from his spot on the edge, but the hand will be soft with hesitation, weak with need, its touch will carry hundreds of questions that will never be asked. 

They shall find what they are looking for when other does not answer the questions. Only accepts them. He reaches, their hands meet halfway across that abyss, and together they pull. It hardly takes more than a touch; chasm shuts, and there is nothing between them now. There is only the steady comfort taken in the knowledge that there’s nothing else left in the universe for them. The one thing they need is here, beneath the covers.

The angel and the demon find each other and they hold on to each other as they never have, never could before and the warmth that blooms is something each clings to desperately, beseeching the other to hold on just a little longer. Their rest is fitful at first as the what-if’s and the what-next’s swarm, but those, too, are eventually banished from thought. Then comes the new paradigm of slowed breaths and unspoken comforts. That is when they rest, held dearly in the other’s arms. When they awaken, they find that nothing has shifted on a universal scale. The world did not end after all. It still spins on the same axis as it did before. But that chasm has closed, and they are close.

They have found what they were searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> this was incomprehensible i’m so sorry  
if you want to come chat abt good omens, im on [tumblr](https://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) and also the gomens holiday swap [discord!](https://discord.gg/XGPNGED) have a good day, thanks for reading <3


End file.
